Aari The Ferret
'Aria the Ferret '''is the one of the first characters of MintedMusic. She is a 14 year old aqua, anthropomorphic ferret who was born in Senstinvas City located in Sea Island. She is the child of a couple of adventurers, Ammitt and Farliss, along with her twin brother, Neon the Ferret. Ever since Aria was a young girl, her parents let her freely roam around the world because they believed that their children should have experience in the world, which contributed to her growing up to be a wild, curious, and tomboyish teenager. Even after her father, Ammitt, died during traveling Aria and Neon continued to travel and adventure. Aria went through multiple minor adventures, but one of her most major ones is Zette and the Red Sword, where she goes on a quest with her friends to defeat Feier, the fire devil, once trapped in the Dimension but later escaped. Aria has the ability to air-glide. Air-gliding is when she can glide around freely in the sky, although she is also skilled at plain flying, and likes going at high speeds. Despite her talent, her brother, Neon, built her a Gliding Board, which allows her to go faster and higher than usual. She also inherited some strength from her father, and can kick at extreme strength, up to the point of super-human power at maximum. Concept and Creation Aria the Ferret went through many re-designs and versions. She was originally meant to be closer to Sonic and his friends, and was meant to be a calmer and girlish ferret, much different then the current version. However, this idea was soon scrapped away and started on her tomboyish and loud personality. Aria generally stayed the same color, but her attire changed in multiple ways. She was also originally meant to be called "Karen", "Aqua", and finally, "Aria". The general concept of aria began at about 2011. Aria's designs were inspired based on her personality and interests. Her attire is representing a stereotypical athletic young girl, while also leaving a hint of a robotic-based traces, due to the fact that his twin brother was designed to resemble a cyborg(even is he's not). Her zig-zagged "hair" resembles a lightening bolt. Her attire also was inspired off of the typical Camp Half-Blood from the Heroes of Olympus series attire, with an orange t-shirt and beaded necklace. This was changed to a sporty female's orange top, and her necklace had one big bead with a wooden frame rather than multiple. Aria didn't have much background to her until about the end of 2012. Currently, a whole story of one of her major adventures are being constructed. However, she hasn't appeared in any of the role plays in the Wiki so far. Originally, she was supposed to be a best friend of Amy Rose, but this idea was also deleted due to the fact Aria doesn't have any real contact with her or any of her friends at all. This character is still being worked on, and it's predicted that she will be finished being redesigned later on as a different design. History Early Life Aria was born in the country of South West Island, in the city of Vineville. She was born between two adventures, Ammitt and Farliss. They were a middle-class couple in the city. As a toddler, Aria would often hurt herself multiple times because of her wild curiosity as a young child. However, her parents continued to allow her to travel around. As she grew up to be a teenager, Aria told her mother that she promises to stay safe, and left her hometown and headed to Christmas Island, even though she doesn't stay in one place often times. There will be more categories added later on. Personality and Traits Aria is a mostly a fun-loving tomboy. She likes taking risks, is adventurous, and isn't afraid of getting herself all dirty. Despite being raised in a calm and comforting environment, Aria is usually brave, and she doesn't panic so easily when in danger. She likes to travel to different places, and hates the idea of boredom or staying in once place. Aria always would like to know what's going on, and often times, how she can contribute. This also leads to her trait that she is very social. The ferret was never shy around new people, and will act like someone she knew forever even if she really just met them. Because of her quirky and humorous personality, he loves making her friends feel better by making them laugh, even in their darkest times. Aria is usually caring to other individuals even if they might not notice it. She tires to make everyone a better person when she notices something about that person that she thinks shouldn't continue, even if that might mean she has to tell them the truth of what they're like. This sometimes causes her to clash with Breeze or Neon, due to the fact that they both sometimes see her as "a talkative, annoying ferret who can't mind her own business". Even if Aria is generally a kinder kind of person, she is easily frustrated and has a short temper. When someone makes her angry, she tends to slip into another mode, and starts using her loud mouth in making rude remarks and harsh words. Because of her slippery and loud mouth, Aria tends to speak out almost anything that she thinks in her mind. She can sometimes say things she actually didn't mean and wasn't going to say anything like that in the first place, which causes arguments between her and some of her friends at times. Aria is also aware of her own mistakes, even if she tends to point other people's out. Special Abilities Lower Body Strength Aria is very skilled at kicking. She usually kicks at about three times the average girl her age with outstanding lower body strength, however her maximum is usually to the point of super human strength, and she can take out multiple enemies with these destructive kicks. This is usually useful for her when she is fighting multiple people, for she can also spin while kicking and can hit more than one person. Flight Flying is also possible besides air-gliding. Aria doesn't use her flight ability as much, because she prefers air gliding. However, this skill is often used when she doesn't have her Glider Board(she can still air-glide without her glider; however, it is less easy to control). Air Gliding Aria can glide the air in a significant speed and balance. This skill is usually used when escaping her opponent's attacks, due to the fact that this is the fastest and most accurate way to go where she intends to go. This can also be used to approach her opponents to attack. Green Stone Pendant Her pendant passed on from generations can also help Aria during battles. Not only it maintains protection on whoever is wearing it, but it can also restore some energy or stamina on whoever it is used upon. This pendant can heal people. but not in a row. Once it is used, the user must wait about five hours until it restores itself. Flexibility Aria uses her flexibility to avoid her opponents attacks, especially when it can attack her more than once at the same time. Glider Board Her Glider Board is very useful, and can even make Aria significantly weaker without it at times. This tool helps her not only air glide better(which she does when she is escaping or attacking), but can also be uses as a shield. Depending on what she is being attacked with, she is able to shield the damage, and can even bounce it back to the attacker. Quickness Because Aria has lower body strength, she is able to easily and quickly roll, jump, duck, etc from her opponent's attacks. She can also run relatively quickly, however not that fast because she usually depends on flight. Transformation Aria is one of the Rays. She can unite with the other ones to become Storm Aria, where she can do anything of her strengths up to about twenty times faster. Storm Aria causes her hair to glow in a soft white-blue color, her eyes to appear somewhat sharper and a brighter blue, and even changes part of her attire: her orange sports shirt to a leather and tan women's battle top, and her platinum ankle and wrist cuffs to have a gold shine. Weaknesses Upper Body Strength Aria's strength focuses on her lower body, therefore has a weaker upper body. She cannot punch or hit as hard as some of her team mates, neither can she hold a heavy object from smashing her for long. This can also make it easier for her opponents to capture her. Heat A distraction can occur when in battle from Aria's great hatred and discomfort of too much heat. This can cause her to function worse than she usually does. This also means that she can't withstand fire or lava as much as she can do as other team mates. Reliability on Tools Since Aria has many useful tools on her, she has a lot of reliability on them. Thus, when they are not available, she can become weaker in combat than usual. Swimming Aria likes traveling in the air or the land, so she isn't good at swimming. This can harm her if her opponent discovers her weakness. She ''can swim if she wants to, but not for long or good enough. No Plans Aria tends to not think of anything while in combat, and almost never have any kind of plan. This can sometimes weaken her quicker or confused. Strong Light She is weak against bright light, for she has trouble focusing on her battle in an overly bright environment. Relationships Neon the Ferret Neon is Aria's twin brother. They usually have unity during battle and in life in general, however, they have different opinions and sometimes even oppose. This is why they argue or clash a lot against each other. However, the two get along with each other most times, and shows a strong brother-and-sister relationship. Aria has supported and got supported by him thought her early life, due to tragedies like their father's sudden death. Since Aria has a nature of wanting to explore more, she doesn't seem to like the way Neon is always working on an invention or a machine and sees him as her "nerd bro". However, this does not loosen their strong relationship as siblings. Callista Shade the Cat Callista and Aria became best friends gradually since they met. Callista and Aria has opposite personalities, but Aria gets along with Callista more than any other person in her group. The two haven't known each other for long, however was able to create a strong bond with each other due to the numerous adventures they have went through together. From a distance, the two just seem to be slight rivals. Since Aria tends to be more affectionate toward people she is used to and can be herself with, Callista was annoyed by her loud nature contrasting her quiet self. As time went on, the two seemed to enjoy hanging out with each other and soon created a big and strong friendship with each other. Breeze the Otter Breeze and Aria were normal friends when they first met, but after a while the two started to stir up arguments then and there. Aria never noticed Breeze's feelings for her, but she has a slight crush on him, although she never shows or notices it often. However, despite the arguments and clashes they have sometimes strengthened their friendship and familiarity towards each other. They care about each other a lot. Aria sometimes feels annoyed by the fact that Breeze is always telling her what to do and treating her "like a five year old", not noticing this is just great concern and caring intentions from him. Overall, their relationships are pretty stable, and the two remains to be good friends for now. Rinka the Kit Fox Aria seems to find Rinka an interesting girl. She has been her best child friends among all the team members. Aria often thinks Rinka is funny how she's always so happy and cute, and share a lot of common personality traits, which might explain their relationship. She often sees her as her little sister and enjoys being with her. She's not as close to her as Misty or Hikari, due to the distance of their age. However, Aria does care about her as a "little sister" and continues to have a friendly relation with Bellatrix. Hikari the Ferret Hikari is probably Aria's second best friend. Aria saw Hikari as supportive since they met. Again, these two were able to develop familiarity and friendship very early. In fact, Hikari is probably the character Aria seems to argue with the least because of Hikari's accepting nature of other people's opinions rather than her own. Aria and Hikari show unity the most during battle because they have generally contrasting strengths and weaknesses, making them the pair that posses most of the needed abilities together. Aria shows a young but friendly relation with Hikari. Bomber the Tiger Bomber is somewhat similar to Misty because he seems to be serious and quiet. However, unlike Misty, Bomber doesn't show his inner self to Aria. Despite this, they do seem to have a connection with each other in terms of team mates. They're friends, but often doesn't stay with each other or hang out. While Aria talks to Bomber a lot, he doesn't do the same to her and doesn't often attempt to interact with her despite their friendship. Aria has Bomber as her most distant friend among her team, although they do still consider each other as friends. Moons the Jackal Moons is probably what Aria likes to call "joke friends". Due to Moons's humor similar to Aria, the two likes to joke around with each other, much to the other team members' annoyance. Even if they aren't best friends like Misty, they share a special relationship and similar interest of liking to bubble up laughter from other individuals. However, Aria does have a brotherly love for him besides this, for she tries everything to give hope for him at his dark times and helps him reach his dreams of becoming a master warrior. Safari the Wild Cat Safari seems to annoy Aria a lot. Safari can sometimes be clingy to his friends due to his extreme friendliness and great dislike towards the idea of playing or exploring around on his own, and can hardly ever stand being alone even for a short time. The other team mates call her a "hypocrite" for calling Safari annoying, because they believe that she herself is in the "annoying people squad". This misfits with Aria's like to exploring on her own, taking her own risks, and doing what she wants when she feels like it. When he keeps nagging her to go somewhere with him or to take him with her somewhere, she can get annoyed by him when he just wants to have fun. However, Aria does notice that the reason why he always annoys her is because he really likes her and wants to be with her. The two are good friends even if they don't always are one the same thoughts. Characters Outside of MintedMusic Aria has no relation to other user's characters, due to the fact that MintedMusic doesn't usually go on the internet and interact with other users in terms of the Sonic the Hedgehog fans. This may also be because the character Aria herself was born on a fan location, and is currently living in Christmas Island, also known as Sonic the Hedgehog's birthplace, which is unknown of besides of its name. Trivia * Aria's favorite food is cheesecake. * If she were to have a professional voice actor, it would probably be Jamie Chung(voice actor of Go Go Tomago from Disney's animated film Big Hero 6). This is because Go Go is a stereotypical "tough girl" character, which was Aria's main personality stereotype until the newest version. * Aria's first design was meant to be full of fan scenes, when she would be included in some public Sonic the Hedgehog scenes, and was originally meant to be Amy Rose's best friend or sister. This version was unnamed(since the idea was scrapped so quickly). She had light brown fur and a purple dress, and was girly. Her tomboyish personality and aqua blue fur was added on from the next version and on. Her next design had a similar hair style as Amy with a skirt, and next a hair style like Silver the Hedgehog with pants instead of a skirt. However, None of these styles were "original". Thus, the newest version of Aria was created. * Aria was originally meant to be called "Caroline". * Her brother, Neon, was actually created by MintedMusic brother, not herself. Later on, Neon was tweaked into the newest version. * Her personality is original, and technically wasn't based off of any characters. * She was originally meant to be a Hedgehog. * There is a "Young Aria" version of her, when she was only six. Young Aria has the same zig-zag messy hair, except shorter, with rounder eyes, rounder face, and wore a light blue denim overall with a cyan butterfly in the middle. She also wears a light green shirt under and pink-and-green sneakers. * Aria loves punk rock music. * She actually really likes skateboarding. * Aria once learned to do karate, but she was never good at punching. However, as stated in her abilities, she was always very skilled at kicking. * MintedMusic has "fan characters" who aren't really present that are Aria's unborn future children, Celina and Kai. * Her middle name, Amphitra, was based off a name of the Greek goddess of water, Amphitrite. This is because her Ray version of her has the ability to posses water kind. Themes Avril Lavigne-Rock N Roll Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll I don't care about my make-up I like it better with my jeans all ripped up Don't know how to keep my mouth shut You say, "So what (what)?" I don't care if I'm a misfit I like it better than the hipster bulls**t I am the mother frickin' princess You still love me Some some how - it's a little different when I'm with you You know what I really am All about You know how it really goes Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah Some some way We'll be getting out of this Town one day You're the only one that I Want with me You know how the story goes When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Call it a bad attitude dude I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo I might have a couple issues You say, "Me too" (yeah) Don't care about a reputation Must be living in the wrong generation This is your invitation Let's get wasted Some some how - it's a little different when I'm with you You know what I really am All about You know how the story goes Oh, oh, oh When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll, yeah Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey The following song is the first chosen song to be Aria the Ferret's theme song. The melody of this song represents Aria's loud personality along with her love for rock music. The lyrics represents how she had a struggle life with loss and hate. She was mildly bullied, and was mostly isolated from friends. She also lost her beloved father. However, after she meets up with her new team, and now she feels like she's with people that she can be happy with. BC THE H8RS GONNA H8